With the continuous development of mobile communication technology, an increasing number of applications (APP for short) appear in a mobile terminal (such as a smart phone) so as to satisfy demands of people's daily work and life. Resources of a central processing unit (CPU for short) in the smart phone may be consumed by each APP when the APP is running. Further, the system resources consumed in the smart phone vary with scenarios (such as a network connection state or a network disconnection state).
At present, a CPU occupancy rate of each APP running in a system of the mobile terminal may be calculated. However, it may be not determined whether the CPU occupancy rate of each APP is in a corresponding normal numerical range thereof. Typically, an APP with the CPU occupancy rate exceeding the corresponding normal numerical range may occupy a plurality of resources of the CPU while running, which not only may effect running efficiency of the terminal, but also may result in increasing temperature of the CPU of the mobile terminal, such that the mobile terminal may generate heat to reach a degree of holding difficultly, which makes poor user experience.